


废物利用

by KitschStatue



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, bottom!Alex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 接受了废物利用计划，阿历克斯的屁股被做成了飞机杯。





	废物利用

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感部分来自电影里奶吧的装潢和驾笼真太郎《超传脑》

“现在，这儿有一个计划，关于废物利用。” 讲解员踮踮脚，突出碘着的肚子，摇摇晃晃，笑得一副慈祥的模样，像是海象戴了副厚啤酒底儿眼镜。现在视觉纠正手术早就很发达了，谁都知道他戴那么厚的眼镜不能可能是为了看清楚东西，他自己肯定也知道所有人都知道，但他还是这么做了，就是为了让他笑起来的时候那些个堆起来的、每个褶皱里都藏着阴险的笑纹有地方可藏。

“想想吧，你们惯于扒窃的手，可以用来做按摩椅；你们的腿，可以叠在一起做长凳。很多人就好这一口，但人又不像橙子，可以直接从土里被种出来然后直接摘掉。你们呢，监狱的蛀虫，人间的恶魔，刚好可以来帮忙。这对你们没有任何实际损害，还能减刑呢！”

他指着那些示意图：干净的白大褂在干净的实验室里，操纵着干净的仪器，左边是一个囚犯，右边是他被复制出的肢体部分，被组装成家具，聚集成不知道什么人才会买的摆设。他是不会喜欢的。死气沉沉！没有切口，没有伤疤，没有血，只有平滑的断面。是个遗憾。这就跟用全自动流水线生产恶行一样，总觉得缺了什么。

或许这是因为他说的话让人不舒服。就像你们的叙事者是逃出地狱的魔鬼或者别的什么一样。

你们的叙事者当然察觉到了有点不对劲儿，但他心动得很呐！这饵太诱人了，即使是他也想往里钻。他早就听说过各种坊间传闻，关于地下人肉工厂，关于那些武器实验。不过，反正从身上复制出来的部分又不属于他自己了，就算是要被扒了皮做成雪花光辉奇闻的书衣也是没关系的呀。

我旁边的一个小矮个儿犹豫着举手了，讲解者努努嘴，示意他出列，“你说。有问题？” 

“都是什么类型的呢？”那小伙子嗫嚅着，吸着鼻涕，“会需要把肋条砍下来当肉段吗？”

我不小心嗤笑了一声。这绝对不是故意的呀，只是本能而已。任谁看到他那副活像被邻家肥腊肠狗吓到的样子都会忍不住嘲笑的。糟糕的是，旁边监督的教诲师听到了，责备而失望地看着我，嘴唇无声地动着。我知道他想说的是小六六五五三二一号。看来我得编更多假越狱情报和食堂大战的故事出来才能过关。

“你这是哪里听来的传言？”海象讲解员气哼哼地翘起胡子，声音危险地拔高了，“我们的实验，可都是不违反道德的！我们有正经的合同。而且，被复制出来的部位和你的本体绝对不相连，不共享任何感觉。安全，绝对安全。”

你们的叙事者也算是在八十四F号国监见识得多了呀，但他还是没能经得住这种诱惑。自由的滋味！报名后我们被一个个单独放进小房间里，签上厚厚一沓合同，每张纸在我的视线里停留不超过五秒钟。

两个白大褂按住我的手，在我胳膊上扎了两针。

“为了让你放松。”他们说。

世界开始转起来了，像躺在床上转万花筒。是他在转还是这肮脏的臭地球在转？不对，地球无时无刻不在转呢，你只有和它转得一样才能不被熏得眼花。

“接下来要做什么？”你们可怜的叙事者想揉揉干涩的眼睛，才发现胳膊已经抬不起来了。他的胳膊被牢牢地绑在椅子上，三道皮带让他只能抬起手指头的最后一个关节。他觉得眩晕，还有点恶心。

“经过调查。”白大褂的声音就像是从远方传来的，“你身上只有一个地方最有用。”

完全没有任何说话的机会，你们的叙事者像块肉一样被吊着身上的束带钩起来，传输到一个白色房间里。刚才他怎么想的来着？流水线？没错，就是流水线。

一堆机器臂涌来，它们灵活得很，活像章鱼的腕足，只是更硬也更冷。当囚衣被撕扯开仅留关节上带有小铁环的束带，当机械臂扯着大腿膝盖处勒得紧紧的皮带强硬地分开他的腿，你们的叙事者慌起来了。直到冰冷的器械触碰到后面，你们年轻俊俏的叙事者，这个进了恶心的国监每天被那些色迷迷的罪犯瞅的小伙子才突然明白了。不好，这可不好，他可不想出狱之后发现一整条街上的人都操过他的屁股！

现在后悔已经晚了呀。还好之后的事叙事者已经不记得了。看来那些宣传确有道理，最起码在无痛这一点上是没说谎的。

后来呢，叙事者被放回来后，真正的噩梦开始了。刚开始的时候呢，只是某个地方有点奇怪，痒痒的，之后是酸胀，就好像他的屁股被什么东西钻进去撑开了一样。这还能忍受，还能骗自己说是什么药物残留的触感异常，但直到某天夜里，那个上帝留在他体内的快乐按钮突然就被按下去啦！你们的叙事者第一次知道被操的感受，他只能徒劳地缩在小床上，颤抖着高潮了一次又一次，甚至都没时间把指头伸进屁股里抽送哪怕一下。

之后这种失控越来越频繁。他是被变成了一个远程飞机杯吗？还是他的神经和自己被复制出去的屁股一直连着？为什么每时每刻都有一根东西瞄准他的屁股，插入抽出再插入最后射进去？他的小洞还像个雏一样紧闭着，但却又颤抖着咬紧不存在的阴茎，被那种饱胀感折磨。你们的叙事者现在脸颊总是红的，大腿总是并拢的，走路总是摇摇晃晃的，要不是恶名在外，怕是那些狱友们会直接扑上来。

这种别扭终于被忏悔师发现了，像往常一样，他让你们的叙事者读圣经的时候，他因为一下太过分的冲刺，直接晕过去了，一醒来，可真是糟糕啊，差劲部长、海象讲解员、忏悔师、几个白大褂，全都围着他，弟兄们，最糟的是什么呢，他自己的精液已经干在了裤子里。

“看来，你有一些后遗症。”海象讲解员说。

要不是还腿软着，要不是兜里没有我的刀，恐怕这个讲解员就和他肮脏的假笑一起被埋进臭水沟啦。

“看来是时候告诉你真相了，小六六五五三二一号。”忏悔师假惺惺地叹口气，一副悲天悯人的模样，“其实你不是阿历克斯。”

不是阿历克斯那我还是谁呢！难道是手执笞鞭的罗马士兵，是戴着荆棘冠的耶稣吗？

“这个废物利用计划，其实是复制你们这些罪人，然后用再利用复制品的每个身体部分来做各种事。被复制的部分和你，小六六五五三二一号，其实是同一种东西。所以你有时候能感觉到被复制的部分。”

他们堵住了你们的叙事者的嘴巴。可能是怕我过于激动？实际上，我根本没力气去从他松垂的脸颊上咬下一块肉来。因为新的一轮折磨或者享受很快就又开始啦！又有一根阴茎插进来了，从我从未被任何人进入过却又吞过不知道几百根东西的屁股里，震颤和快感又开始了。

“我知道你现在很难接受，但是这是合理的也是不违反道德准则的。借由此，你从一个废物变成了有用的人，小六六五五三二一号，你的胳膊可能是某件酒吧的茶几，你的腿可能会成为某个人的晚餐。然后真正的你呢，又能因此获得减刑。”

那他的屁股呢？他的嘴呢？被用来做什么了？你们倒是说呀？还是说你们的确是合法制造了点摆设品，只是买来用的那些败类开发了新的用法？你们的叙事者的眼泪真的下来啦，因为有一根肉棒填进了喉管，就像塞进一个为阴茎量身定做的肉套子，堵得他喉咙又酸又痛，几乎快要窒息。这可真诡异，是不是？明明现在他坐在这儿，堵住他嘴巴的只是胶布，他却尝出了点儿别的更情色的滋味！

海象讲解员把当初的合同在他眼前晃了晃，权当解释，然后一摇一摆地走出去了，不忘贴心地带上门。

“或许你可以因此向善？”忏悔师看着叙事者，“现在恶只是你被复制出来的基础设定而已，你得超越他才能成为你自己，你得选择，小六六五五三二一号。”

他在说什么？原来我不再是我了吗？叙事者的脑子完全被搞晕啦！或许是因为屁股里搅个不停的阴茎——他们是把什么放进去了？那东西竟然在边抽插边震动呢。被插进去的到底是他还是他被复制到另一个人手里的屁股呀？混乱了，全都搞不清楚了。那现在恐怕不是人而是一个地摊上售卖的锌皮娃娃吧，只要吱吱吱扭紧发条，在身上的那些个洞里插进个随便什么东西，娃娃就硬起来了，会吸允起来了，流出水来了。

胶布被撕掉了。你们的叙事者真想张嘴咬在忏悔师的喉管上，撕咬下来一大块皮肉，看他用漏风的喉咙呼歇呼歇地念圣经。但他很快又想到那个屈辱的现实，你们的叙事者其实不是叙事者本人呀。那他选择作恶到底是被迫的呢，还是主动的呢？这是他屈从于了另一个自己呢，还是他真的想要这样做呢？深奥难解的问题。他还能选择吗？

或许他能选择继续被插入，然后高潮，然后迎接下一轮，迎接更多人。这是他现在唯一想的了，因为体内那个震动的东西已经抵到了他最舒爽的一点，快要让他把脑浆都射出去了。他好像听见这张简陋的椅子下交响乐奇迹般响起来了，它像无形以太中流动的银白色葡萄酒，像油锅上煎炸的人体组织一样噼啪啪，像蠕虫钻进半化奶酪一样粘腻腻，像刀子捅进肉体一样和阴茎一起操进你们叙事者的身体，然后抽出来，你们叙事者身后的小洞在他的想象里已经再也合不拢了，颤抖着缩紧，想要留住体内流出来的精液。他还没被真正插进去过呢，就已经成了个顶级的性爱娃娃。

或许这就是他想要的？他还能做什么选择呀，只有被操这个选择是他能做的啦。从此暴力、性、犯罪不再是他的快乐了，那不是他选择的快乐，只有凭借被操这件事，小六六五五三二一号才能真正快乐，才能变成你们的叙事者阿历克斯呀。

“你不再是废物了，小六六五五三二一号，”他们也是这样说的，“你现在是一颗汁水四溢的鲜嫩橙子。好吧，或许已经没有那么鲜嫩了。”


End file.
